AMOLED can emit light when it is driven by a current generated by a driving Thin Film Transistor (TFT) in a saturated state, that is, AMOLED is driven to emit light by the current. FIG. 1 is a principal diagram showing an existing basic AMOLED pixel structure of current type. As shown in FIG. 1, the existing basic AMOLED pixel structure of current type includes an OLED, T1, T2, T3, T4 and a storage capacitor Cst, wherein T1 is a driving Thin Film Transistor, T2, T3 and T4 are controlling Thin Film Transistors, and a gate electrode of T2 and a gate electrode of T3 are connected to a control line for outputting a control signal CN1, a gate electrode of T4 is connected to a control line for outputting a control signal CN2. In the existing basic AMOLED pixel structure of current type, a driving current Idata is directly applied from the external to determine a voltage across the storage capacitor Cst, and then a driving current Ioled is generated for driving an Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) to emit light. In the existing basic AMOLED pixel structure of current type, Ioled is equal to Idata, and Ioled is a small current since it has to be in the range of the operating current of the OLED, and thus Idata is also a small current. The storage capacitor Cst usually has a large capacitance so that the speed for charging is relatively slower, and the time for charging is substantially long especially under a low gray level, which is not suitable for an AMOLED display with high resolution and high refreshing frequency.